


The Bladed Rose

by Catzooa



Series: Insanity's Reality [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst Ending but lots of fluff beforehand, Broken Reality, Elves, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Idk how to tag well but this story really is good promise, Immortality, Lesbian Marraige, Magic, Murder, Time Travel, dimension hopping, paradoxes, slight gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catzooa/pseuds/Catzooa
Summary: Alrighty! Hello, my name's Sam. Well, it's really Samantha Allison Crowhall but everyone just calls me Sam. And I suppose I'm dead?? No… that’s not the correct wording… I'm more like… Nothing at the moment, welcome to the empty. This place doesn't exist, it can't, mostly because its a place of nonexistence, but yet something that can't exist is existing so this place is an impossible paradox… Probably created because of my continued existence, for this is where time itself ends as well. And I suppose I'm also an impossibility, a paradox. I exist in a plane of existence that doesn't exist and only exists due to my existence and yet I wouldn't exist without this place. So yeah, this is a thing.Well here is my personal journal about how I found myself in this Paradoxical Void. Its a whole story full of jumping dimensions, broken realities, Found Family, and the universe that hates me generally coming to its end and me dragging people along for the ride. So ya. If ya wanna try and read this then yay! Maybe you'll learn a thing or two. If not, then just close this book and throw it back to the trash it came from.
Relationships: Sam/Maria, Shade/Silver
Series: Insanity's Reality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868917





	1. Welcome to My World

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are going to be short for a little while but I'll be posting weekly so hopefully that'll make up for it considering chapters get longer as you go.
> 
> Trigger warnings for Non-Graphical Abuse (Sexual and Nonsexual), Non-Graphical Sexual Content, Non-Graphical Torture, Gore, and Deaths. 
> 
> If you come across anything you think should have a trigger warning for people let me know. Things don't get too graphic but many things are hinted at so please be cautious if you have anything you need to be wary of triggering. Thank you for reading!

**Chapter One: Welcome To My World**

Alrighty! Hello, my name's Sam. Well, it's really Samantha Allison Crowhall but everyone just calls me Sam. And I suppose I'm dead?? No… that’s not the correct wording… I'm more like… Nothing at the moment, welcome to the empty. This place doesn't exist, it can't, mostly because its a place of nonexistence, but yet something that can't exist is existing so this place is an impossible paradox… Probably created because of my continued existence, for this is where time itself ends as well. And I suppose I'm also an impossibility, a paradox. I exist in a plane of existence that doesn't exist and only exists due to my existence and yet I wouldn't exist without this place. So yeah, this is a thing. 

It’s also REALLY FUCKING WEIRD to see multiple versions of yourself engaging in different conversations, doing different things, wearing different clothes, different physical appearances… It’s just odd, like, there are twelve different versions of me writing in the exact same journal at the exact same time in RATHER similar ways but small minute differences. I think aside from my paradoxical existence I am also paracausal, time doesn't necessarily control me… I suppose the best way to describe it is this, "Time cannot affect me because I hold some form of power over the universe and fabric of reality itself." Yeah, that sounds powerful but it's not as powerful as one might think, well more accurately _I'm_ not as powerful as one might think. The "control" I have over the universe is just being able to do impossible things like devour souls, or enchant things to do impossible things like drawing energy from the sun in a dangerous and concentrated way but yet doesn't harm unless allowed to. Not like I can just snap and the entire universe goes poof, I'm not God.

In fact, I'm what is called a sin eater, a being of Christian lore I believe, hard to recall here… anyway, my role in this cosmic balance is to take sinful souls, eat the sin, and let the rest of the soul be judged and sent to its respective afterlife, Heaven or Hell. Now being what I am allows me to do certain things, such as enchanting and drawing power from impossible places and things in order to help me acquire said souls or end demons. Yes, I can literally eat demons, given they are just powerful souls. Fuuunnn right? Well, I learned to enjoy it after a while.

OH, I FORGOT TO DESCRIBE MYSELF! Whooops, alright, so, I am about 5’11” and I often wear suits or other very formal clothing, I have one blue eye and one red eye, supposedly a side effect of my species, I have long black hair that ends naturally in white tips, yet another side effect of my species, I have a pretty good build, strong but slim… heh what every small time girl wants, model body I suppose, whatever. Anyway, now you have an appearance to go with these words…. whoever is even reading this, if any are reading this… I’m… almost certain there are readers, ranging from one to twenty to twenty thousand, or maybe it’s none, and I’m just insane… that’s quite possible as well…

Anyway, you’ve heard enough of my rambling about my surroundings now haven’t you? I bet you wanna hear about how I even got here yes? If so, read on, if not… close the book and throw it back into the trashcan you pulled it from. 

  
  



	2. Blood Shall Spill

So where to start, where to start? Hm...how about close to a year or so ago? I would be about 17 at that point and that’s the earliest I can recall all of this coming into any sort of motion, so yeah, I’m starting then.

So we start in October, about the 11th I think. It is a cold night, so I wore my usual clothing which consists almost entirely of a three piece suit with a thick, warm, large trench suit jacket. It’s all black, of course. Anyway, back on topic, I was walking down an alley (as you do) and was cornered by a deplorable wretch of a man...tsk tsk the poor poor fool, how he expected me to just be a fragile rich white girl that he can rob and toy with. He was wrong,  _ oh _ so very wrong. I grin widely, there was a dangerous gleam in my eyes, something manic and deadly. Tsk tsk, he shoulda known.

He held me at knife point, blade to my throat, he wanted me to show fear, probably to inflate his ego or something. I wouldn’t know, didn’t bother to ask y’know? Instead, yet again in an effort to elicit fear out of me, he cut up my suit! That shit’s expensive and he just cut it up?!?! HOW DARE HE! So in response to this… ’Threat’ I pulled out my twin blades. These things are absolutely beautiful. Made up of a black wood handle with gold pins to keep it together, a stainless steel blade, and finally a very nice black steel rose paternening on the flat of the blades. Made em myself I did, very proud of them. I wound up stabbing him in the liver, enjoying his pained screams, I then stabbed him multiple times in the gut before slitting his throat. I took a deep breath and absorbed his soul, removing and devouring the delicious sin that lay within before setting whatever was left free to be judged. His sin tasted like, hm, sweetbread I suppose? All I know is I liked the flavor.

After that little incursion I simply went on my way, as you do. Of course, on the news later on there was the story of the “poor man who was brutally murdered in an alley by some deplorable human monster”. Well I’m no monster and I’m not human so their words are oh so invalid and false. Ah well, today was enjoyable anyways, heh, IT EVEN MADE THE NEWS HAHAHAHAHA!! I almost never get on the news, surprising I suppose. Even more so given the fact that I am a very prolific killer. Well, I guess I do have a habit of constantly moving. Though would that really prevent my kills from ending up on the news?? I don’t know, and I don’t think I actually care. I do what I do when I want to do it, of course it’s due to what I am and the innate need and desire to... Uh... Feed I suppose. I ramble a lot don’t I? I should probably move on.

Right, well, after all of that I moved on my way. Nothing kept me there and the heat was too big, heat being the cops, cops are in fact not my friends. So I made sure my knives were clean and went out the door, then the damndest thing happened. I was in a different location entirely! (this is what I meant by “about when all the random temporal stuff started.”) I don’t even know what this place would be called, it was big, empty, and really fucking sandy. Like everywhere, just sand and only sand. That would usually be called a desert, the only issue being that this place is like a sandbox in a kids playground, empty and flat. It looks like someone got a flat mallet before hammering it down on this desert and leaving it there haphazardly. This place...it’s impossible, impossible geometry, impossible placement, impossible everything! I blinked and shook my head and I was staring at the busy street outside the motel I stayed in, but I was in the impossible desert! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!?! I must’ve stood there for ten minutes before heading on my way.


	3. So, New Realities are a Thing huh?

So… Um… I’m in a place. I don’t know where the hell I am or how I got here but I’m here. How’d I get here…? I was walking down the street away from the motel I was in last chapter then it was as if everything just kinda broke. The buildings were fragmented, the ground grew and split randomly, the sky if you looked closely was fragmented as well. Ever watch that Doctor Strange movie? Yeah, it looked like that. But instead of just buildings and surroundings it was also people. But...uhm...the people were  _ very viscerally _ broken, like you could see their insides and stuff. So that was interesting and immensely disturbing. And I’m used to blood and gore mind you, just… This felt wrong. Like reality was tearing itself apart and I was the only thing not affected. 

Not too long after I felt a pain in my body and a liquid, not water, poured from my eyes. I couldn’t really see much but when I looked down to see this mystery, red, and thick liquid I quickly discovered that it was blood, blood was coming out of my eyes like a waterfall as the universe died around me. I screamed, or I think I screamed. I made a sound but it didn’t come from my mouth, it came from the area around me. It was shrill and manic and terrifying, the sound grew and grew in volume and noise until it dominated my thoughts. Then I was here. I don’t know what this place is or why I’m here or even how I got here. All I know is it’s dark, cold, and has a draft. So I’m assuming a very dark room whose walls lead outside and outside is a cold and windy place. So safe to say I’m freaking the fuck out right now, fffuuuuuuuunnnn. 

I sat there for a bit, getting my thoughts together and going through the whole “Am I going crazy??” thing before pushing that back for later thought. I stood up and walked straight, feeling for a wall. I wound up walking for a lot longer than I thought before running into a concrete wall, it was rough. And cold. Ice cold in fact. I quickly tore my hands from the wall before putting them back on and following it, looking for a door. It took me a bit but I came to a smooth part of the wall, which I quickly assumed to be the door, steel probably. I felt around for a knob and after a moment and much to my dismay, discovered that it was a smooth door from top to bottom. Meaning that it could only be opened on the other side, if even that. So do you know what I did? Nope, cuz I don’t even know. I closed my eyes, growled, and rushed the door with intent to break it down. I ran and didn’t feel the impact before headbutting the wall on the other side of the door. Ouch. 

I got up and rubbed my head before observing where the hell I was. Turns out I was in some kind of white marble hallway. I wandered the halls for hours on end before just… Walking out the doorway. Just like that. No resistance or someone trying to stop me. I just walked out the building. I was now in the desert, possibly Nevada? I don’t even know if I’m in America still. Kept wandering until I passed out due to heat and exhaustion, not my choice folks. I slept for who knows how long.


End file.
